To create a stereoscopic 3-D image, two 2-D images of a scene are captured at two different locations. In a conventional approach, the two different locations correspond to the locations of two different lenses, which could be on either the same camera or on two different cameras. Although stereoscopy was originally applied to still images, a succession of stereoscopic image pairs from two different 2-D cameras can be combined to form 3-D video content. For example, the captured 2-D images can be converted using various 3-D formats and presented to a viewer as a single pseudo-3-D image. This combined 3-D image can be viewed with hardware generally configured to provide a different 2-D perspective to each eye. When viewed properly, the pseudo-3-D image may allow the user to experience an illusion of depth in the image.
With the increasing amount of 3-D content available on the internet and to the average user today, efficient recognition and classification of such content is becoming increasingly valuable. Thus, there is a need to provide methods and systems that enable the automatic detection of 3-D content.